1. A model for the effect of time-dependent macromolecular crowding upon the rate of protein fibrillation was developed and presented as a possible explanation for the similar age dependence of the appearance of diverse neurodegenerative diseases that are attributed to the aggregation or fibrillation of different proteins with very different intrinsic colloidal stabilities (A. Minton). 2. An equilibrium model for the combined effect of macromolecular crowding and surface adsorption upon protein fibrillation was developed. The model predicts a highly cooperative transition between a slightly self-associating tracer species in bulk solution and a highly self-associated adsorbed tracer. Model estimates of the tendency of linear oligomers of various sizes to adsorb in the presence of unreactive crowders occupying various fractions of total solution volume are compared with the results of Monte Carlo simulations (T. Hoppe, A. Minton)